


科拉传奇·面馆

by ashfish



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/F, Futanari, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashfish/pseuds/ashfish
Summary: 这次是降世神通·科拉传奇没错啦我就是冲着百合去看的科拉&麻美并不知道在写些什么鬼最早发在lofter，来这存个档。





	科拉传奇·面馆

 

自从灵界旅行结束后，科拉就觉得她和麻美的关系变得有些奇怪。她们一向没怎么重视过AO之防，发情期也因战事频繁而迟迟未到，科拉没想到有朝一日她会烦恼这种问题。

最近她总是若有似无地能闻到asami的信息素，香喷喷的，是她一直喜欢的大小姐身上的味道，以前纯粹只是好闻，现在却对她的身体有着极大影响。老实说，只有这一项并不会困扰她什么，让她远离信息源千里之外。尴尬的地方在于，身体的反应总归是避免不了的。她头一次开始讨厌自己宽松的练功裤，什么都藏不住。他们一群小伙伴不就是在面馆聚个餐嘛，不就是麻美刚好坐在她身边嘛，不就是桌子挤挤的所以她们的肢体接触比较多嘛，这点刺激就勃起了是怎么一回事啊😓

科拉一碗面还没吃几口，下身的别扭就让她无所适从。对面两兄弟都是beta，对信息素的敏感度不高，其他几桌顾客又离得远，所以没有发现面馆的空气开始变得黏腻起来了。科拉嗅到了自己作为alpha的味道，她偷偷瞄了麻美一眼，对方仍沉浸在耍宝兄弟的笑料之中，似乎并未察觉异常。科拉轻轻松了口气，只想迅速吃完面条然后御气假装有急事赶紧跑路。

于是她不再说话，埋下头正准备风卷残云时，命门猛得就被一只手按住了。吓得刚吃了一大口面条的她差点没喷出来，她低头一瞧，不由得瞪大了眼睛。那是麻美的手，纤细白皙，指甲修剪得齐齐整整，就这么隔着衣料按在她勃发的欲望上，还若有似无地轻轻撩拨着。眼看着帐篷越来越撑，她求饶似的抬头瞄了麻美一眼。麻美笑笑，也嗔了她一眼，两人就这么开始了默契十足的眼神交流，两兄弟仍在自嗨。

【你要干什么😨】  
【没什么啊 我就是随手搭在你腿上嘛😃】  
【这叫随手搭腿上吗😨如果冒犯你了我很抱歉😞我也不想的😞我以后会注意AO大防的😣现在就让我吃完面撤吧😭】

麻美突然一记眼刀扫过来，还刻意握紧了一下，科拉又是惊得虎躯一震

【你就这么不想跟我待一起吗😠】  
【我我我没有啊😭】  
【那就是喜欢咯😉】  
【诶？😨】

要说之前只是虚握，这回就算是实打实地握住了。科拉死死闭上眼，大气都不敢出，大庭广众之下若是跟麻美对抗起来，吸引更多视线就完了。两兄弟被麻美指使去买东西了，她在热闹的面馆里贴近科拉的脸侧，咬着耳朵说道:“降世神通名不虚传啊，一只手都把握不住呢……”练功裤衣料上佳，而纤纤玉手有一下没一下的磨蹭几乎要把她蓬发的欲望逼疯。她哭丧着脸，用尽全身气力抑制住泄身的可怕刺激，不知为什么一向矜持的伙伴会变得如此大胆。

“都烫成这样了还要忍吗……”麻美微微侧头，左手撑着下巴，好整以暇地望着旁边如坐针毡的降世神通，忍不住轻笑起来，好像自己作乱的右手不存在似的。

科拉艰难地咽下一口面条，然后放下筷子，按住了麻美的右手，有些窘迫，“你是发情期到了吗……真的想要，也不必在这里啊……”

“可一开始就按捺不住的人不是你吗？还是说……”麻美突然垂下眼睑，语气蓦地忧伤起来，“你不想跟我做？”

话里满满的失落让科拉心里一疼，她赶忙转过头解释，“怎么会……我……我……”她支支吾吾半天，最重要的几个字却是怎么都说不出来，她一急，便抓紧了麻美的右手，脱口而出:“这家伙会这样……都是因为你啊……”

“那你就别拒绝了嘛。”听到了想要的话，麻美便一甩愁容，满脸计划通。趁着科拉没反应过来，一把拉开了裤头。被久压的怒扬终于释放出来，杀气腾腾地在麻美的手边搏动着。她坏笑着看了科拉一眼，开始上下撸动起来。

一切都掩藏在那张宽大的黄木桌下，巨大的快感汹涌而至，科拉低下身子伏在桌上，硬生生克制着泄身的快意，却觉得越发力不从心。“麻美……快停下……我就要……”

“别担心，不会出事的。”

伴随着指尖最后一次从底端滑至顶端，科拉的尾椎泛起一阵强烈的颤意，不禁重重地呻吟起来，有什么东西要出来了……

刚要见到白光的一刹那，洞口就被温暖的唇舌包裹起来。长发散在腿间，麻美正努力吞咽着那似乎永无止境的白液，直到一滴不剩，她才淡然起身，若无其事地拿出手帕擦擦嘴角，顺便把降世神通半硬半软的小家伙塞回裤子里。

而麻美淡定的表情在看见科拉进入了神通模式后，才渐渐崩裂。

被科拉抗在肩上御气赶路时，麻美才觉得好像惹了不小的麻烦。

事实证明……降世神通是不能随便欺负的……当麻美从自家五万多平米的床上艰难爬起来时，她才深深意识到这个错误。

她窘迫地望了望自己满身的欢爱痕迹，还是幽怨地瞪了枕边人一眼。而科拉早已沉沉睡去，背上的浅蓝纹身在日光下柔和得一塌糊涂。

麻美静静看着她，不禁有些痴迷。最后还是摇摇头，俯身在她的后颈上印下一吻。

“晚安，我的英雄。”

她轻轻说道。

end

 

#要问降世神通的床上功夫？我这么说吧，你觉得古神会很纯洁吗？#


End file.
